psffandomcom-20200213-history
Interesting Places Near PSF Primary Safehouse,Chrome Fortress and O-Zone Stadium
The title says everything that it will be here, except that I will add the places. Near PSF buildings: #Western Frontier Bar. This place is exactly at right from the safehouse. There you mostly find Boozes and other aids. #Savior's Church(39,13). The name explains everything. Also, I think at Campus, Lt. Wilson will give you a mission to get there for checking or giving food, I don't remember so STFU. Many loots. #Malone Train Station(40,12). Well, more a subway than train station. I didn't scouted too much around here, but hey, atleast I saw it. #Town Hall(41,18). Here is the place to meet your first Journal Entry, but meh, not too many players find this place, so it's something special :D. Most of other rooms have been sealed, the cabinets are empty, and the paper is everywhere on the floor. #Abandoned Apartments - Apartment #1B(44,11). Not too many things in there, except clothes, everything else got looted. #RB Bank(41,10). Same thing from Community Bank, except it should be named NB than RB, because it is the National Bank. #Butter & Biscuits Bakery(46,15). Not too many things here, except the counter and a cupboard. Good place if you are outta SP though. Far Places from PSF safehouse(Not recommended to visit): *Community Bank(47,19). Not too much to say, since it's a BANK, where you can find MONEY, to buy things you NEED. But, well, it is hard looted, so not too many things remained there, except from 10 to 50$ to get. *Evans Pharmacy(44,9). Good place if you want to find scissors and things for your Sickbay, examples to give are: syringes, pain killers and maybe even more. For me, at the counter I found chocolate D: *"Good Luck" Chinese Restaurant(38,7). This place is KINDA not recommended to visit. EVERYTHING got looted, so there is nothing, just if you are near and don't have anymore SP, you can get on the rooftop to spend the night. It is also not kinda recommended because is kinda far. Near Chrome Fortress buildings: #Springford Elementary School. The place is at the bottom of the safehouse. Nothing special here, except if you are a builder/intelligent guy who wants to get books for barricading/making library. #Deacon's Bail Bonds(37,13). Well, even if I checked this place not a long time ago, I kinda don't remember what I did see there ... Except zombies, that are everywhere. The loots are commonly things. #"Mr." Radio Station(36,16). That place was, well, a radio station. Y'know, when there was REAL music to listen. But now if you go there, the only music is the blood on the walls and the rotten dead bodies around there. Same commonly loots. Far Places from Chrome Fortress safehouse(Not recommended to visit): *"Goldmen Sacks" Financial Services(30,15). Didn't visited it for a long time ago, but from its name, I realize that it is about MONEY again. Except not that many from the bank, maybe most things you will find are papers and more papers. *Kazoom Bag Store(29,12). Hah, do not think that place wasn't looted, and the most things you will find is NOTHING. You will probably find just one Kazoom Energy Bar and not any more, but well, I don't know people's luck. *Apartment Complex(30,17). I kinda don't know if I should put it or not, but here we go. This is the first place to visit in Zombie Pandemic, because, well, your story starts from there. Not too much to explain, except you will find your basic clothes and weapons in there. Near O-Zone Stadium buildings: #Stadium(21,46). Main place where you go and meet your sister, Amy and also make other shits, like helping a guy to make your escape vehicle(s) called Moriarty. Anyway, kinda safe place. #"Bowl A Lot" Bowling Place(28,47). Remeber these places, when you and your friends hang out, playing some bowling? Oh well, in these times you can use that ball and make zombies heads fly. #Alahdun's Rug Shopee(25,43). Only one thing to say ... ALLAH, ALLAH ... Loves (d)rugs. #Canal Street Train Station(21,43). ' Far Places from O-Zone Stadium safehouse:' *Takoyaki Japanese Restaurant(22,50). Another fricken Japanese-theme restaurant, how this city is so big? Because those japanese-theme restaurants occupy all the space. *Nelson Station(20,49). KINDA FAR PLACES FROM O-ZONE STADIUM(They are included because they are just far from the original Stadium): #Mainstreet Bakery(16,48). #Temple of Enlightement(14,51). The only enlightement for Zombie Apocalypse is that you actually can kill people, and maybe even there is a new Bible called "Zombie Survival Guide". Yo, read that plz. Thanks for watching, but these places will not end here, as I will look for more(or Do I?).